Mark Halloween Fright
by King TigerMasters
Summary: While Mark sets up for a Halloween live stream, Wade, Bob and Jack decide to visit him. Will it be fun or will it end in death


Tiger: *Walks in the castle* Good to be home. Everyone, I'm home! *maids and butlers rush toward Tiger* Thanks guys. I missed you too. But now, time to get to work.

It was the night before Halloween and everyone had plans for the horror holiday. Some were having parties while kids planned to trick-or-treat and teens planned to cause trouble However, for one Markiplier Von Markiplier, he had other plans; record Five Nights at Freddy's for a charity live stream. He planned to complete all the games and FNAF World for as long as it takes and at the end he would be given a crown for being the king of Five Nights at Freddy's.

As he was setting up his equipment, Bob, Wade and a visiting Sean, aka JackSepticEye, came by.

"Hey, Marky Moo," Jack said grabbing Mark and pulling him into a big hug. Bob and Wade joined in, crushing the redheaded YouTuber.

"Guys, you're killing me," Mark wheezed out. Soon, the group hug ended and Mark could breath again. "What brings you guys here?"

"I heard you were doing a live stream and we decided to help out," Bob said as Wade nodded with him. "Plus, Jack's in for a bit so why not the Boner Cast here." The four laughed and said "Boner Cast" in different tone.

Behind them on the computer screen, Baby from Sister Location was speaking. "Enjoy your fun boys because I will enjoy mine very soon."

"Did you guy hear something," Wade asked, looking around.

"No," the other three replied. Suddenly, the four were lifted into the air by some force before being dragged into the computer. For a moment, they were surrounded by darkness until the a light shined down on them and the floor begin to move.

"Where are we," Jack ask legitimately scared

" _Welcome to your first day of your exciting new career,"_ a robotic voice said causing the fours hearts to sink.

"We're in Sister Location!" All four panicked and ran around the small elevator trying to find a way out.

" _Please enter your name on the keypad below."_

"Fuck you," Mark said as he kicked keypad. Whatever he kicked got entered and the computer changed it to Eggs Benedict. The elevator stopped and with a small vent in front of them.

" _Please make your way through the ventilation."_ No one moved.

"We are not playing your game," Bob yelled before a different voice spoke.

"You have no choice."

"Baby?" The four questioned

"Yes, it's me, Baby. I dragged you all here to set me free."

"Nope." They said one by one.

"I already said you have no choice." The elevator moved again going further down. "You four are gonna help all of us escape this place. Well, four of use at least." The four panicked once more but huddled around each other in fear

"Guys, if we die tonight, I just wanna say you're the best friends a guy can have," Jack said. The elevator stops once more as the stand in front of the scooping room.

"Who will go first?" No one moved "Fine,I'll pick." A metallic arm grabbed Wade and the door closed. Mark, Jack and Bob watched in horror as their best friend was scooped and killed right in front of them before the door opened again. The arm came back and grabbed Bob. Once more Bob was faced with the same fate as Wade. Mark looked at Jack possibly one last time before grabbing him by the face.

"If we're gonna die then I've been meaning to do this!" Mark kissed Jack deeply before Jack was pulled away and scooped. Mark was now alone and on the verge of tears. He sadly walked into the room knowing he can't escape.

"Don't worry Mark, you always loved to charity and now you're doing the best charity of all; making our dreams come true."

The machine was about to scoop Mark but he had woke up in his bed. Bob, Wade and Jack all shook him awake wearing costumes.

"Finally you're awake," Jack said annoyed, "Come on, we have a party to go to."

"Sorry but I just had the weirdest dream. We were in Sister Location and we were all scooped." Mark wiped the sweat off his face and got out of bed. "I'm just glad it was a dream. Give me a minute and I'll be down." The three left but, unaware to Mark, Jack's' eyes glowed a bright purple.

 **Tiger: Happy Halloween everyone. And remember *eyes glow purple and voice changes* It's never over and I will return Muwahahahahahaha!**


End file.
